User talk:RoyallyBella
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the A Day to Wish For page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey Brittney? Um. I read the "A day to live for" story. And It is just great! If you get this message me back so we can discuss the story! [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 19:01, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Have you ever done a collaboration story before? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 13:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) No bother. Anything to get the word out there. Have you ever participated in a Collaboration Story? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 14:03, June 20, 2013 (UTC) There's first time for everyhting. You should come on chat whenever and we can get you in some collabs. Become more active! [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 13:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Reply I really do like watching Percy Jackson. I read only one book instead of all the books, lol. --Stellamusa101 • Gee, I watch the movies much more than reading the book! 06:31, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Of course! But I think I'd prefer watching The Smurfs 2 better xD. --Stellamusa101 • Gee, I watch the movies much more than reading the book! 06:37, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::lol I so wish the signature I want fits the preferences. Really lazy that whenever I go to a wiki, I have to set up at User:Stellamusa101/Sig -.- How are you? --Stellamusa101 • Gee, I watch the movies much more than reading the book! 06:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Great, but I hate the fact that I have to sit in front of the teacher because I got number 7, and I can't sit next to my best friend! --Stellamusa101 • Gee, I watch the movies much more than reading the book! 06:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wow, I'm putting lots of ":". *~* --Stellamusa101 • Gee, I watch the movies much more than reading the book! 06:49, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Seriously, try clicking the edit button on your talk page. --Stellamusa101 • Gee, I watch the movies much more than reading the book! 06:51, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Haiii Stella. How's it going? Okay, sorry I have not been on very much lately. On chat, I mean. e.e [[User:GreekFreak1333|'GreekFreak1333']] [[User Talk:GreekFreak1333|'~Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret']] 04:20, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brittney, Ers here. We haven't heard from you in a while and I'm sad because I want to read more of the story you were writing. Message me back when you get this [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 13:57, December 27, 2013 (UTC)